I Miss You
by Bulecelup
Summary: Matt menemukan Mello memakai pakaian miliknya. Kenapa? Fluffness. M/M.


**Title: **I Miss You. (_Lame title, I know..._)

**Pair: **Matt/Mello.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance.

**Summary: **Matt menemukan Mello memakai pakaian miliknya. Kenapa? Fluffness. M/M.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt mengumamkan sebuah lagu saat dia berjalan masuk kedalam elevator gedung apartemennya. Dia sedikit bergoyang mengikuti nada kecil yang ia buat, setelah menekan tombol lantai yang dia kehendaki, dia menyenderkan badan tepat di pojokan elevator.

Senang sekali rasanya bisa pulang kerumah, pikirnya. Sudah 3 hari ini dia pergi dari rumah karena sebuah tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke Jepang, tentu dia tak dapat menolaknya, Apalagi yang menyuruh adalah Mello. itu sih sama saja dengan nyari mati namanya.

Pintu elevator lalu terbuka, memperlihatkan lantai yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Matt berjalan keluar dari sana, menuju pintu kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kanan.

Dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk sampai kerumahnya, bertemu dengan Mello, kembali memainkan game yang sempat terunda, makan nachos keju yang ada di rak penyimpanan... dan ah, dia sangat merindukannya!

Saat sampai di pintu kamar apartemennya, Matt memutar gangangnya secara perlahan. Karena tahu Mello pasti berada dirumah. soalnya Mello paling malas pergi keluar tanpa Matt. Jadi selama 3 hari penuh dia mengurung diri dirumah, seperti orang kurang kerjaan.

"Mells, aku pulang!" sahut Matt kemana-mana.

Tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar.

"Mells?" Matt jadi bingung, biasanya Mello akan langsung menghampirinya jika dia pulang ke rumah. Memberinya salam '_selamat datang_' dalam bentuk; '_Mana cokelat gue? Kan udah gue bilang beli cokelat sebelum lo pulang kerumah!_'

Matt mengecheck seluruh ruangan, ruangan rumah nampak biasa-biasa saja, masih sama seperti pada saat dia tinggalkan. Berantakan, bungkus cokelat batangan bertebaran di lantai, rak buku dan CD tercampur aduk, dan lain-lain...

Lalu dia menyadari kalau Televisi di ruang tengah menyala. Dan ada lagu ala game nintendo mengelegar dari sound speakernya.

"...Lagu ini...Mario game?" gungam Matt. Yap, di layar televisi plasma yang baru (_karena Mello menendang yang lama_) terpampang gambar game Mario yang bermain sendiri di dalam demo nya.

Karena penasaran, Matt berjalan menghampiri sofa yang ada di depan televisinya. Dan menemukan sesuatu yang tak dia sangka sama sekali...

"Eeeehh?"

Matt berteriak kecil saat melihat Mello tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantal hiasan sofa. Sebenarnya melihat Mello tertidur di sofa merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Matt, tak mengagetkan, malah.

Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah; Mello tidur mengenakan bajunya. Bajunya yang T-shirt lengan panjang motif garis-garis warna hitam-putih. Dan Matt juga menyadari Mello memakai celana jeans miliknya! Celananya terlihat kebesaran dalam pinggang Mello, karena tubuh Matt sedikit lebih besar darinya.

Terus Matt juga melihat kumpulan console game dan cd gamenya berserakan di atas meja dan di dekat rak televisi, apa jangan-jangan Mello yang memainkan semua game miliknya?

"Uh..." mungkin karena mendengar Matt berteriak kecil barusan, Mello jadi terbangun. Pemuda berambut pirang yang galak itu mengucek-ngucek mata, sebelum beranjak ke posisi duduk.

"Mells..." Matt menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, wajar saja dia jadi bingung! Kenapa Mello memakai bajunya dan mencoba untuk memainkan game-gamenya yang awalnya sangat dia benci itu?

"Matt?" pundak Mello menegang saat mendengar suara Matt. "Matt? kau sudah pulang?" tanya nya dengan wajah tidak percaya, padahal Matt berdiri tepat di belakang sofa yang ia duduki.

Matt memutar kedua matanya, memaklumi kelemotan Mello saat dia bangun tidur. "Iya Mells, aku sudah pulang. Hm... kalau boleh aku bertanya, mengapa kau memakai bajuku? Terus, apakah kau memainkan semua game-game milikku?"

Mello menatapnya kosong.

Matt menaikan alis matanya.

"Aku..." Mello mengelus leher belakangnya, sepuhan berwarna pink menghiasi kedua pipi lesungnya. "Aku... sedikit merindukan kehadiranmu. 3 hari dirumah, tak ada dirimu... uh...jadi kupikir kalau aku memakai baju dan memainkan game-mu, aku akan merasa kalau kau ada disini..."

Alis mata Matt masih menaik. Dan dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti belum pernah tertawa sebelumnya. Jahat sih emang menertawai alasan Mello yang terdengar '_cheesy_' dan '_corny_' banget, tapi Matt tak dapat menahannya!

"Arghh! Jangan menertawaiku, dasar bego!" Mello tentu jadi naik darah melihat Matt menertawai dirinya. Dia meraih bantal sofa yang dia peluk dalam tidur, dan melemparnya dengan kencang ke wajah Matt.

Sejak awal seharusnya dia tak usah berkata yang sejujurnya kepada Matt!

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "**My Life Would Suck Without You", **_by: GLEE CAST_)

**MATTGASM: **"_Cause we belong together now! Forever united here, somehow! You got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you!_" hahay! ;D thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_I Miss You_" di ambil dari lagu yang sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Blink182._


End file.
